


I find

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Series: I Care. [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Not a RP, RPF, RPF mixed with fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: " I find Laura lightly napping based on her heart rate and breathing"





	I find

_Holmes House_

_About 7 am_

_Friday, February 16th_

 

 

 

When I woke up, it was about 7 am. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast before I go to school. I sit down at the table, papa sitting next to me while Dad does his experiments on his side of the kitchen. That's when my papa had to bring up what happened yesterday.

 

"So, what is this I heard about you skipping school yesterday," Papa asks. I almost spit out my orange juice but didn't. Dad stops his experiments and looks at me.

 

"It's not what you think" I plead with them while trying to look at them both. Luckily for me, dad can help me.

 

"Laura" Dad whispers under his breath. I am so happy he saved me. I start to explain to them what happened when dad interrupted me.

 

"She beckons me forwards and I lean closer to her. Then she-" I say before getting cut off.

 

"Then you kissed her,"Dad says making papa freak out. Papa then picks me up and hugs me. He stays on me for a few minutes before letting go.

 

"Ah, my daughters first kiss,"Papa says. he looks at me and whispers 'Growing up so fast' underneath his breath.

 

"So how was it?" Dad asks out of the blue. I yell out dad and start blushing in embarrassment. I walk away from the kitchen to get my backpack and leave for school. I deal with classes just wanting to go and visit Laura.  Once classes end, I rush out to my car. I get in and start it up. I take a few deep breaths to calm down before pulling out and driving away.

  

 

It takes me a while, but I finally get to the hospital. I park my car, a red and black 2017 Lamborghini Aventador, and walk inside. I ask the reception desk for a visitors pass. Them, knowing who I am from coming here so many times, give me one. I put it on and walk to the stairs. I go up 3 floors. I soon find room 324 and I walk in. I find Laura lightly napping based on her heart rate and breathing. I walk over to the side of her bed and kiss her on her forehead. She opens her eyes and looks at me, then smiles. She grabs her notepad and writes 'good afternoon, how were classes', on it. I feel her how school was and what happened. She laughs with a tiny bit of sound. I look at her with a look of confusion. She writes down that she had her first therapy session today. I ask her how it was and she writes ok.

 

 

'When do you think I will be discharged?' She asks. I tell her that it will be in a few days and that my school has allowed me to come and help you with your job for a week. She smiles and leans up to hug me.

 

 

I tell her at that time that I have to go, but that I will see her tomorrow. She pulls me into a kiss before letting me get up and leave. I go and give the visitors pass back to the desk and head out to my car. I get into it and start it. I pull out of the parking space and out of the parking lot. I pull out into the road and head on my way home. I go through a green light when suddenly a bright light comes from my right side and I black out.


End file.
